The Breast Cancer Program was established in 1994 and has been led by Lewis Chodosh, MD, PhD and Angela DeMichele, MD, MSCE since 2005. Members of the Breast Cancer Program are focused on understanding the underlying causes of breast cancer to improve the detection, prevention and treatment of this disease. Program members work to achieve this goal by focusing on four key thematic areas: 1) Elucidation of the molecular mechanisms of breast cancer development and progression; 2) Improvements in genetic risk assessment and development of novel prevention strategies; 3) Development of novel imaging approaches to improve breast cancer detection and the assessment of therapeutic response; and 4) Translation of laboratory discoveries to novel therapeutics and biomarkers of response/outcome. These scientific goals are accomplished through four thematic groups: Breast Cancer Biology, Cancer Risk Evaluation and Prevention, Breast Imaging, and Therapeutics and Biomarkers. Members are highly interactive, as reflected in their leadership of four collaborative grants, including two NCI UOIs, an NCI U24, and a Department of Defense Breast Cancer Center of Excellence. In addition to facilitating intra- and interprogrammatic collaborations, program leadership has emphasized breast cancer clinical research as a major focus, recruited external faculty who bring important new expertise to the Program, and participated in major ACC retreats that emphasize breast cancer research. The ACC's investment in clinical/clinical research efforts, particularly the Rena Rowan Breast Center, has facilitated patient-oriented research. The Breast Cancer Program consists of 16 faculty members from seven departments in the School of Medicine and School of Arts and Sciences. These members have $8,513,166 in cancer-related grant funding (annual direct costs), of which $7,729,386 is peer-reviewed and $2,510,558 is NCI-funded. During the last funding period, members of the Breast Cancer Program published 390 cancer-related papers, of which 11% were the result of intra-programmatic collaborations and 42% were the result of inter-programmatic collaborations.